


Dancer Too

by mhunter10



Series: Geek! Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dancer Ian, Explicit Sexual Content, Geek Mickey, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “What took you so long?” Ian said, slamming Mickey against the wall of the bathroom.Ian is eager to get at Mickey's mind and body.





	

“what took you so long?” Ian said, slamming Mickey against the wall of the bathroom.

Mickey made a high pitched sound he wasn’t proud of. “Christ alive! You’re going to give me a cardiac infarction!”

Ian yanked open the button on Mickey’s khakis, barely undoing the zipper before shoving his hand inside and grasping his dick tightly. “How about an orgasm instead?”

Mickey saw stars as his eyes crossed and his mouth hung open in ecstasy. Ian was jerking his dick to full hardness, not that he wasn’t already. He could come at any moment if Ian just breathed on it. “The French do call them little deaths,” he remarked between gulps of air.

Ian pulled away from where he was sucking Mickey’s neck. His eyes were hooded and filled with lust. His chest glistened with sweat and glitter, as it rose and fell quickly. “Huh?”

Mickey shook his head, “N-nothing..Oh holy cow!”

Ian had already moved down his body, taking Mickey’s pants and underwear with him. He immediately took Mickey into his mouth, sucking hard and fast like he needed it to live.

“Uhh! Ahh! Oh my…oh my…Ian,” Mickey gasped. He could feel his dick hitting the back of Ian’s throat, but just watching his head bob back and forth had his legs shaking. He was leaking profusely but Ian just kept at it, pulling off to lick the tip and down the shaft.

“Oh god, I’m going to come. I am…oh Jesus,” Mickey whined. He was making far too many funny noises and he really was dangerously close to blowing too soon. He’d thought the dance had been enough to masturbate to for a week, but he was in absolute heaven right now. Ian’s lips were pink and swollen and slick with spit and probably precum. His hair was daring Mickey to grab it, but he didn’t want to be rude in case it took a long time to style. He looked amazing on his knees.

“Yeah, yeah come for me. So hot,” Ian groaned, sinking back down onto Mickey’s dick and basically drawing the come out of him. He looked up at Mickey and their eyes met, and for a moment there was something there other than that face everyone makes when they’re this close to losing control. Ian sucked harder and flicked his tongue, digging his nails into Mickey’s thighs.

“G-g-guh…Uhh! Ahhmmmm!” Mickey shot his load down Ian’s throat without warning, only slightly registering the dying animal noise he just made.

Ian pulled off slowly, letting some drip down his chin. He looked up at Mickey and wiped it with his hand.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you,” Mickey stuttered, still trying to catch his breath.

Ian stood, backing up to lean against the sink. He pulled his shorts down just enough to pull his dick out and start stroking it.

“Wow, you’re huge,” Mickey blurted out, filter definitely short circuited by now. He fixed his glasses and licked his lips. His dick twitched a little.

Ian just grinned, keeping his motions going. “Watch me,” he said in a commanding voice, but there was a hint of need in it.

Mickey nodded. He wouldn’t even think of looking away now. He pulled his pants back up in case anyone barged in, curious it hadn’t happened already, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Ian. He watched his muscles, his hand, his fingers, his thighs, his legs, everything. And Ian watched him watching him, eyes fluttering closed from the pleasure. He was grunting low and deep as he tugged harder. Each pull brought him closer to the edge, but it was the way Mickey was looking at him that pushed him over.

“Ahhrrgg! Fuck!” Ian exploded, shooting across the floor and in his hand.

“That was great,” Mickey laughed sheepishly, not sure exactly what the hell just happened. He hadn’t expected the night to go this way, but he was definitely not complaining.

Ian nodded, swallowing a few times and licking his lips. Mickey wondered if he could still taste him. Ian fixed his shorts then rinsed his hands. Mickey wanted to reach for his inhaler, but he honestly didn’t want to move. He didn’t trust his legs. Luckily, Ian came over to him.

“That was fun,” he said, pressing in close.

Mickey nodded, squeezing his eyes shut for a second to regain some composure. He could feel Ian’s dick still softening against his thigh. He wanted to touch it so bad. He cleared his throat.

“You know what would be even more fun?” he asked. Once again his hands found Ian’s ass.

Ian smirked, eyes amused and dark. Mickey could almost see in them what Ian was thinking and he had to keep his hips from bucking.

“The arcade,” Mickey finished before he popped another boner.

Ian laughed loudly, stepping back from Mickey.

Mickey’s heart sank, although he’d learned long ago not to take rejection so hard. Despite being turned down and laughed at for the majority of his dating life, it didn’t stop him from trying. He could live with the insults and disgusted looks, but hearing Ian laugh gnawed at his self esteem.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, turning to leave the bathroom.

“No, wait! No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you,” Ian grabbed his wrist to make him stay.

“You…weren’t?” Mickey touched his glasses, worried he was about to get played again. He imagined several guys coming out of the stall nearby holding up their phones for all the world to see his humiliation.

Ian shook his head, “No. I was laughing because…well, I expected you to say something about going back to your place…or meeting your boyfriend for a threesome.”

Mickey’s eyes went wide. He was simultaneously angered and intrigued.

“No, I mean, that’s not what I think of you. Just…a lot of guys have taken advantage, you know? I, uh, don’t make a habit of blowing guys in the bathroom. I just think I see something in them and then they turn out to be like the rest of the perverts out there.” Ian ducked his head, still holding onto Mickey’s wrist.

Mickey wasn’t sure what to say, so he stayed quiet. Part of him was still waiting for the other shoe to drop even though Ian looked so vulnerable. The confidence he had before had dwindled a little now that things had settled.

“You’re different, that’s why I…couldn’t help myself,” he grinned.

Mickey blushed beet red, focusing on Ian’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and what it would feel like a little tighter and with Ian on top of him.

“But I guess I was preparing for more of the same. I’m sorry.”

Mickey nodded, “Right. Okay. It’s fine. You don’t have to–”

Ian leaned in and kissed him, licking into his mouth and getting closer. Mickey sighed against his lips. They were soft. This kiss was different from the one before. It was equally nice.

“What’s your name?” Ian asked quietly.

“M-Mickey,” Mickey was tempted to fix his glasses.

Ian smiled, “I’d like that, Mickey.”

“Like what?”

Ian chuckled, “The arcade.”

“Oh…Oh! Yeah, okay. Yeah.” Mickey couldn’t believe it. He was going on a date with the dancer that had just sucked his dick dry in a club bathroom.

Ian grinned, as he walked out of the bathroom.


End file.
